


Of Dragons and Swords

by Tinamour



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinamour/pseuds/Tinamour
Summary: For the one-sentence-only tables. The prompts are given above each sentence, with the characters names. The characters are from the Ijandia verse and Primum Sanguis.





	1. Fluff/Romance Table

**Happiness: Cat**

She had often doubted she would find happiness in Rome, but that morning, waking up in a comfortable warm bed, the first rays of sun seeping through the blinds, Girolamo’s arms wrapped around her while Odysseus nuzzled at their feet, she found herself content. 

 

**Flirting: Giuliano**

“That compliment usually works,” Giuliano mumbled as he stroked his cheek, groaning at his burning skin and at the wine spilled on his shirt.

 

**First Kiss: MorwennaxThyia**

Soft lips on hers, tasting of wine and honey, hands lost in her hair as the bonfire sparks besides them and the wind carries the call of the sea, and she wonders why she never kissed Thyia before.

 

**Shy: Kaherdin**

Approaching people he was interested in had always been hard for Kaherdin: the other teenagers of the village said witty lines in a playful and seductive tone, throwing in a wink as the object of their affection laughed, but the people Kaherdin liked were always so breathtaking he couldn’t say a word when he was in front of them, and he was left with red cheeks and sweaty palms.

 

**Whirlpool: LeucosxMorwennaxThyia**

Leucos held them both in his arms, breathing in the scent of seawater in Morwenna’s hair and the sweet perfume of roses in Thyia’s, trying to ease their shaking as he barely contained the tremor of his own body, reminiscent of the storm that had almost killed them all.

 

**Dancing: LeucosxMorwenna**

Leucos watches as she loses herself, her brown hair a mess as she sways and spins like a ship caught in a storm, music louder than the waves crashing on the sand, and he takes her hand when Morwenna holds it out, just so she doesn’t drown alone in the blaze of the party.

 

**First date: AldaxGarret**

It had been a disaster: running through the streets, chased by angry werewolves, diving into the sewers to escape, and breaking a few bones in the process; still, Alda had said yes when he had proposed an evening out in Astos Let, so maybe it hadn’t been so bad. 

 

**Baby animals: AldaxGarret**

The dragonet nibbled at Garret’s sleeve while its sibling let out a puff of smoke that scared them both, sending them running under the protection of their mother’s wing and far from the human who had come to see them; the red one that had curled up in Alda’s lap jumped to join the rest of the nest, leaving a cold spot on her thighs.

 

**Heartbeat: CatxRiario**

Cat laid her head on Girolamo’s chest, closing her eyes in delight when he carded his fingers through her hair, the regular beats of his heart soothing her to sleep.

 

**Tender: CatxRiario**

Very few people had ever shown him genuine kindness, so when Caterina bathed his wounds, her movements careful, precise, and gentle and her eyes betraying her concern, Girolamo feared his heart would burst.

 

**Hyper: CatxRiario + big mean thunderstorms**

Thunder ripped through the air, a loud sound comparable to that of canons, and Cat tensed up on the couch, as if she was ready to flee and hide; Girolamo wrapped one arm around her shoulder and beckoned her closer, kissing the top of her hair as she nuzzled against him, her heart racing madly.

 

**Moving Together: KaherdinxAisling**

He had always been told he would have to build a house before he married anyone; he had never expected to marry a princess and to move into a castle, now owning a suite of rooms so large he could have housed half his village in it.

 

**Wedding: CatxRiario**

Caterina was always beautiful, but as she walked down the aisle, wearing a gown as white as the snowflakes falling outside, it was as if Girolamo was looking at her for the first time.

 

**Ring: CatxRiario**

A ring was a customary engagement gift, and Cat had always thought that Girolamo’s forgetting was because he didn’t care about their union and didn’t intend it to last; seeing the thin golden band shining in his palm as he knelt before her, a year after they had married, brought tears of joy to her eyes.

 

**Best Friends: CarloxCat**

They were born only a year apart and they had always been inseparable, one never trailing far behind the other, and when Carlo and Cat were asked who they cherished most, they always answered by the other’s name.

 

**Candles: CatxRiario**

He was absorbed in his work, oblivious to any sound around him, only focused on the letters he traced with his quill in the dim candle light, and as she sat on the bed, Cat didn’t mind his joining her later, as long as she could continue gazing at him.

 

**Stargazing: CatxRiario**

The stars had always amazed and mesmerized her, so unattainable and mysterious, yet full of light and comforting, and they shone more brightly with someone by her side.

 

**Gift: RosamundaxGiuliano**

Giuliano usually brought jewels, or expensive wine, or an exotic plant probably “borrowed” from the Vatican greenhouses when he wanted to show his affection, but a puppy...that was a first!

 

**Singing: ThyiaxMorwennaxLeucos**

Thyia’s voice rose above the cracking of the embers, above the beats of the drums, above the crash of the waves, and higher and higher in the night sky, reaching for the stars, words of love and heartache and hope that brought tears to her lovers’ eyes.

 

**Red: CatxRiario**

Her hair shone like copper under the candlelight and her smile was bright, her cheeks red from excitement and wine, the fabric of her dress smooth under his fingers brushing against her back; he could have watched her endlessly, always mesmerized by her grace and the ease with which she talked and danced, but something about her red dress made him want to stare harder, if she’d let him.

 

**Roses: SivxAndras**

Roses always reminded her of Mother, and of the flowers Yalea grew in the gardens, sweet-smelling and ever blooming and smelling deliciously sweet; it was no wonder her brother grew roses in his private gardens.

 

**Summerheat: NessxAileanxYsia**

Ness smiled as she joined Ysia, who was splashing happily in the pool of the oasis, sighing with content as the water caressed and cooled her skin; Ailean wasn’t far, gazing at them fondly from the cover of a palm tree, and Ness wondered if he’d be angry if they dragged him along in the water.

 

**Music: IDK**

Her laughter as she swirled around in the ballroom, folds of her colourful dress spreading around like the petals of a wildflower, was sweeter than any music he had ever heard.

 

**Secret: Alda &Kaëlig**

“I’m sorry, I should have told you,” Alda blurted out through her tears, the pain of the memories faint in comparison to the agony she felt under her daughter’s accusatory eyes.

 

**First time: GarretxBoat**

The wind ruffled his hair and caught in the sail, the clouds parted briefly, letting the sun shine through, the waves sparkling under its rays like the jewels around the grown-ups’ necks, and Garret breathed in the fresh air of the sea for what felt like the first time.


	2. Fantasy Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy Table, for the Ijandia Verse. Prompts and characters are written in bold before each sentence.

**Wizard: Eiridan &Alda**

Alda took a step back as the bones fell back on the damp, cold, stone floor, fading runes still glittering on their grey-white surface; the wizard and his tricks had just saved her life.

 

**Golden egg: Ness**

The egg was still warm from the embers she had cradled it in, but not so hot that it would scald her hands; the small wheels rattled as they were set into movement, the mechanism ancient and more jammed than Ness had expected, but the little Messenger pulled its brazen head out from the cracks of the shell, its small wings flapping slowly at first, then more quickly, and Ness knew there was hope.

 

**Magic: Saëhlin**

The spark of magic ignited in her blood, warm and exciting, making her whole body yearn for more, but if she waited too long before releasing it, it would tear her apart, and she didn’t intend to make the same mistake those powerful but foolish magicians, shattered in pieces because they had wanted to tempt fate, to taste the maddening feeling a tad longer, had.

 

**Dragon: Kaherdin**

Kaherdin blinked once, then a second time, just to be sure; he had heard the tales, of large beasts with wings of thick leather, coursing through the sky, bringing with them the thunder of a thousand storms, beasts whose searing breath could reduce wide towns to steaming ashes, and whose scales reflected the sun, shining like precious gems; he had thought it legends, good-wife tales, stories to scare children; now that he had a dragon before his eyes, he was willing to revise his judgment.

 

**Miracle: Neala**

Neala watched as the Barrier came crashing down, with a loud rumble similar to a dragon’s roar or rocks hurtling down a cliff, rainbow sparkles flying through the sky and diving in the sea, magic filling the air and sending chills through Neala’s spine; if they wanted to win this war, they were going to need a miracle.

 

**Princess: Aisling**

The girl in the mirror gave back a tired, hopeless smile, her eyes glistening with tears she couldn’t bear to shed; Aisling tipped her chin higher, smoothed the folds of her dress over her body and forced strength on her face, a calm, composed and regal demeanour that would spread fear in the heart of her enemies.

 

**Castle: Alda**

No-one had set a foot in Astos Thalas for decades: two of the stone towers had crumbled down onto themselves, their walls opened like the slit bellies of slain giants, weeds and trees had invaded the courtyards, and a shredded banner hanged miserably on a decrepit wooden door, its once bright red fabric now washed-out by the unforgiving rainstorms of the coast.

 

**Fate: Alda**

The ethereal forms gathered around her, blue and green and gray, turning the atmosphere of the cavern stiff and cold; the heroes of the past, who had embraced their fate or met it all the same; and they were calling to her.

 

**Hidden treasure: Newlin &Morwenna**

The inventor had nearly sent them to their deaths more times than Morwenna could count - because it had happened a lot, not because she couldn’t count very high - so now, she squinted dubiously at the pile of gold, wondering what new peril would befall them if they only glanced at it a tad too long.

 

**Spell: Eiridan**

The incantation, he had mastered, the meaning of the words clear in his mind, the tempo familiar like the beats of his own blood coursing through his veins, but the runes...they had always been his weakness.

 

**Broken sword: Drinian**

Drinian’s heart sank in his chest when he rose his eyes up to his opponent; there was nothing else than his impossibly muscular opponent, himself, his broken sword, the deafening clamour of the battle that made his head ring, and the blood, so much blood, dripping from his blade and his armour, and he didn’t know whose it was anymore.

 

**Mermaids: Morwenna &Leucos&Thyia&Newlin**

They should have known that mentioning mermaids to the inventor was a bad idea; he had already sailed them right in the middle of a storm and had almost got eaten by a sea monster – Leucos still muttered that they should have left him between the monster’s jaws – of course Newlin would lean overboard to try and get a look at the mermaids, no matter how sharp their teeth were.

 

**Shapeshifter: Ombre**

“Werewolf, actually,” Ombre said for the hundredth time, only getting a dismissive nod and a sneer from his interlocutor.

 

**Ritual: Kaherdin &Aisling**

The flames flickered as a gust of wind rushed through the splits of the wooden door, wrapping around their ankles and making their cloaks flap; the runes on Aisling’s skin glowed bright blue and her eyes turned white before she collapsed in Kaherdin’s arms.

 

**Troll: Kmir**

“There are no trolls in the tunnels,” Kmir told himself over and over again, until the litany of his words overcame his looming, gut-gripping fear; in the amber glow of his torch, which grew more feeble with each step, that stone looked painfully like a troll, with grey scaly skin and large, glimmering eyes.

 

**Dark future: Gwenal**

Gwenal’s lips pursed in a wicked grin, unveiling his steel jaw, and he mechanically tapped his fingernails, still red from the messenger’s blood, on the parchment; everything was going according to plan. 

 

**Hope: Thom &Alda**

Thom remained silent in the shadows of the room, watching over Alda like an hawk, like he had watched over her father decades ago; the girl - no, the woman, grown and strong and more powerful that Thom had ever hoped she would be - knew what she was doing as she discussed lands and battle strategies, and Thom knew they might have their chances in the war to come, after all.

 

**Under the sea: Morwenna**

Water glided over, under and around her, as if to shield her, and she pushed her flowing hair out of her eyes before giving a vigorous kick of her feet, sending herself deeper down the bottomless ocean.

 

**Phoenix: Reagan? Or Alexiane?**

“We shall rise again, My Lord,” the woman’s voice echoed on the stones of the hall and down and down and down to the very foundations of the castle, seeping through the ground like rain after a storm, “you can burn down our houses, turn our forests to ashes, and murder our people, but we will rise again, stronger than we have ever been.”

 

**Wedding: Alda &Terric**

“I know who I married,” she said between clenched teeth, her voice low and tense, “a madman, who would see me dead and my crown on his head.”

 

**Knight: Kaherdin &Alec**

“In the name of the Magician Kings, we sentence you to die for your crimes,” the two boys declared at the invisible enemy they had well and truly defeated; peasants boys could never become knights at the Court of Faer’n, but during playtime, alone in the forest, everything was possible.

 

**Lonely forest: Ewald**

His palm seemed ridiculously small, resting on the scarred bark of the large oak which had seen more sunsets than Ewald ever would, and for the first time, as the sap pulsed through the trunk, echoing in his fingers, Ewald felt lost.

 

**Enemy: Aisling and the Shadow**

“I am not your enemy,” she said as softly as the spring breeze rustling through young green leaves, “no need to be afraid”, she whispered, her fingertips glowing bright blue, which made the Shadow recoil back, memories of blinding pain and earth-shattering screams grasping at them, biting and hissing and overwhelming everything else.

 

**Old curse: Eawy**

Eawy awoke at night, overwhelmed by the feeling of the blood spreading slowly on the floor, obliterating the five stars engraved in the stones of the Sanctuary, reaching her naked feet and pooling between her toes like some sort of vicious animal, and blamed herself once more for allowing her fellow Voice to bring the wrath of the Gods on the Archipel.

 

**Myth: Ellerin**

His sword would fade from History, as would his existence, but it was a price he was prepared to pay if it meant keeping the world safe.


End file.
